degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Loveisfolly27
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Reunited page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Rage&Love (talk) 18:13, June 28, 2014 (UTC) Stand By Me Who doesn't love Stand By Me? Haha! 7divagurl1 (talk) 03:22, August 18, 2014 (UTC) Hi Hi <3 Magical Intoxication (talk) 21:41, August 22, 2014 (UTC) Your collage~ My computer spazzed out right when I was posting it, but here :D file:Alexdegrassiships.jpg TOP (talk) 04:07, September 2, 2014 (UTC) Hmm Hi, Alex. I need to address an issue that's been bothering me a little bit. I know you mean no harm by this, but I would appreciate it if you would cool down the live blogging of Degrassi. I'm not asking you to stop, but posting so many times usually ends up filling an entire page of comments (and with your case, usually 3 or 4), and it can be viewed as spamming. Some people might actually be making substantial posts and by cluttering up the main page with filler, like what's happening in a Degrassi episode, tends to push everyone else's posts down. I would appreciate it if you could tone it down from now on. Thanks. [[User:Degrassi Fan|''cam]]♡ [[User talk:Degrassi Fan|''someday we're gonna take the crown.]] 15:56, September 3, 2014 (UTC) PLEASE STOP! :D Thank you Hi Alex, I'm sorry how i told you who the hell cares. I get real annoyed with the first comments. They are really not needed for wikia. I see it everywhere. Honeslty, I think your awesome and creative. But it would help if you would PLEASE '''stop with the first thing. I know , it may seem weird that I'm annoyed with that. Its actually like spamming sorta. Thank you! Sincerely, GoogleWooz (talk) 23:00, September 3, 2014 (UTC)Eve Drucas Smut <3 https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10706145/1/Before-Going-To-Work xoxo, Drucas Smut #2. Very sexy. Slightly Brutal. xoxoxo Pokemonred200 (talk) 13:07, September 21, 2014 (UTC) Thank you! :D Thank you so much! + [[User:Natalieoden1|natalie' ]] [[User_talk:Natalieoden1|''you're perfect the way you are.]] 17:43, September 27, 2014 (UTC) Hello I don't think we met but I wanted to say hi. I am Chad if you did not know. I seen you are a very nice person. I really think we can be friends.Dream Inspiration2014 (talk) 13:44, October 10, 2014 (UTC) Homecoming I see you did not enjoy yourself at homecoming. That sucks because I always enjoyed mine. The football game was very enjoyable for me. At the dances I always got to act a fool at the dance. Those are memories I enjoyed in Highschool. Hopefully next years one would be more enjoyable. Also I hope you enjoy prom and other dances.Dream Inspiration2014 (talk) 02:16, October 12, 2014 (UTC) I saw your post about your friend. I really hope she will be ok and that ex will just go away. You seem very sweet by the way.Dream Inspiration2014 (talk) 13:52, October 12, 2014 (UTC) Hi, I just wanted to say thank you for being so nice. I've seen you respond to my post quite a few times and I really appreciate your concern. Also, I've seen some post about you having troubles and I don't remember if I responded but if you ever want to talk about anything, I'm always here and would love to help. <3 if you want to talk about other stuff like tv shows and such , that would be cool too since we haven't REALLY talked since I joined, and I do want to get to know you better ( if you want it too ) :). RewindAndPlay (talk) 23:48, October 20, 2014 (UTC) Well ,I haven't seen Charmed in a long time but it's def one of my favorite shows of all time! I love Supernatural a lot. My favs are Cas,Bobby,Dean,Sam and Crowley. And I ship Destiel really hard xD ( not romantically tho ) who are your favs ? :) RewindAndPlay (talk) 17:23, October 23, 2014 (UTC) Why didn't you like Cas before ? xD And I liked Ruby too , my fav was the first one even though I enjoyed Ruby2 too :) RewindAndPlay (talk) 17:35, October 26, 2014 (UTC) Thank you Thanks for reaching out to me... and if you ever want to tlk to me then you can too. :) AshlieBlake (talk) 11:23, October 28, 2014 (UTC) What's the matter? What happened if you don't mind me asking? :( + [[User:Natalieoden1|''natalie'' ]] ''you're perfect the way you are''. 18:04, November 3, 2014 (UTC) I'm sorry that you're having a bad day. :( + [[User:Natalieoden1|''natalie'' ]] ''you're perfect the way you are''. 20:23, November 3, 2014 (UTC) :( Thanks for listening, firstly. The day stared off okay, then it just got worse from there. I feel like a mess in school, at home, even when I'm online (and that's where I try to escape it all). I feel like I don't fit in and today just accentuated that for me. Then when i got home my parents were fighting and I was smack in the middle of it. I just feel like my heart can take anymore of the pain. :( Thanks again for listening. I heard that you had a bad day though :( Are you feeling better? If not I hope that you do soon. AshlieBlake (talk) 23:25, November 3, 2014 (UTC) Hi ^_^ I just wanted to thank you for standing up for me when you got that anonymous message the other day. You really are a great friend, and I can't tell you how much I appreciate that and I'm so sorry that you have an anon harassing you. You're wonderful, Alex. ♥ ♥ ''catie'' ♥ [[User talk:Scallisons|''at last I see the light.]] ♪ 16:01, November 4, 2014 (UTC) RE: Hello OMFGGGG, IT'S OKAY, GIRL. I don't want you to worry about offending me or anything. I even commented on your posts where you apologized. I didn't think you actually hated me, I hope you know. Hate is too strong a word, and I know you're too sweet to hate anyone. I just felt like I annoyed you. I mean, you wouldn't be the first. I annoy practically everyone (amirite), so no biggie, tbh. Yeah, but we should talk more often. I don't know where you usually are and what social media you have, though. I mean, I have everything, so if you ever want to message me anywhere, just ask. [[User:Degrassi Fan|c a m]] ✧ [[User talk:Degrassi Fan|''there's something in the air you can't deny.]] 18:00, November 4, 2014 (UTC) it this you Lola ? Lolasonya27 is this with your brand new name :) ? What if the burgers burnt! ? (talk) 19:50, November 5, 2014 (UTC) Ah okay cool hello Alexandria I hope you'll enjoy your new wiki user name :) What if the burgers burnt! ? (talk) 23:17, November 5, 2014 (UTC) Skype Since you said you made a skype, mind if I have it/I add you? My skype is vegetafan200. I'll give you CC's as well (she asked me to have you add her, lol). Love ya, girl <3 Pokemonred200 (talk) 20:35, November 20, 2014 (UTC) Hey :) What's your skype account? + [[User:Natalieoden1|''natalie'' ]] ''you're perfect the way you are''. 21:28, November 20, 2014 (UTC) Ok. That's fine. + [[User:Natalieoden1|''natalie'' ]] ''you're perfect the way you are''. 22:22, November 20, 2014 (UTC) Hi Alexandria :) Hey, thanks for the message! You seem really nice too ^-^ Just wanted to say hello back and I think we'll get along great :) ♥ Sam ♥ Oh well, whatever, never mind. 22:48, December 3, 2014 (UTC) Hey What happened today? + [[User:Natalieoden1|''natalie'' ]] ''you're perfect the way you are''. 20:59, December 8, 2014 (UTC) I'm sorry Alex. :( I hope your day gets better. + [[User:Natalieoden1|''natalie'' ]] ''you're perfect the way you are''. 21:53, December 8, 2014 (UTC) Hey :( What happened today Alex? :( + [[User:Natalieoden1|''natalie'' ]] ''you're perfect the way you are''. 03:57, December 15, 2014 (UTC) Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas Alex. I hope you have a great Christmas <3 [[User:Kakeru Naruse| Kieran ♥ ]][[User talk:Kakeru Naruse| Damn, it's such a shame that we've built a wreck out of me ]] 15:17, December 24, 2014 (UTC) MARRY CHRISTMAS! Marry Christmas Alex! :D + [[User:Natalieoden1|''natalie'' ]] ''you're perfect the way you are''. 21:06, December 24, 2014 (UTC) Merry Christmas Alex! Hi Alex :D I am here to wish you a merry christmas, and I hope you have an absolutely wonderful day tomorrow :D Matt - Come on, it's lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you! 22:29, December 24, 2014 (UTC) Merry Christmas Hey, I just wanted to wish you a Merry Christmas. You were the first person to really reach out to me on the wiki and I thank you for that, Alex. I hope you have a good day tomorrow. AshlieBlake (talk) 00:07, December 25, 2014 (UTC) Merry Christmas! <3 Alex, you beautiful person, Merry Christmas! <33 I've loved getting to know you since you've joined the wiki this year. I hope you have a fantastic holiday! :) Loveya Pictures last longer. 01:21, December 25, 2014 (UTC) Merry Christmas Merry Christmas Alex <3 Gruvias (talk) 00:37, December 26, 2014 (UTC) Hey Alex What happened? :( + [[User:Natalieoden1|''natalie'' ]] ''you're perfect the way you are''. 21:40, December 26, 2014 (UTC) sorry Hi Alex! Sorry for the rude comment in August. Let's move on it is 2015. I didn't know you were Loveisfolly now.GoogleWooz (talk) 04:19, January 2, 2015 (UTC)Google aka Elizabeth Alex Please don't do it again! Cutting yourself is not worth it. It just makes it worse. Whenever you feel like cutting yourself or hurting yourself, please talk to someone about it. You can talk to me anytime you're feeling down. Just please don't cut yourself again. It's not worth it. + [[User:Natalieoden1|''natalie'' ]] ''you're perfect the way you are''. 02:21, January 13, 2015 (UTC) Hey What's the matter Alex? + [[User:Natalieoden1|''natalie'' ]] ''you're perfect the way you are''. 18:02, January 20, 2015 (UTC) Hai Alex! Hi! It's so great to hear from you. It has been so long since we last talked. How have you been, girl? <3 ♥ Danixcalifornia ♥ Sometimes love isn't enough. ♫ 10:22, January 26, 2015 (UTC) Hi I'll add you! :) Nick I'll never let go ❤ 03:02, February 3, 2015 (UTC) RE: Hello:) Hey girl! You're right; we've never really gotten the chance to talk since I wasn't really active when you first became active, but since we're both on now, this is the perfect time for us to become friends :) So, tell me about yourself! Haha, I feel you with not being able to talk about myself. xP That's why I added all my info to my page, hah. We have a lot in commom, though! My top 5 Degrassi ships are Semma, Jiberty, Camaya, Janny, and a tie between Parcy and Jatie, and my top 10 Degrassi characters (per gen cause overall is too hard) are Ellie, Manny, Marco, Spinner, JT, Paige, Alex, Liberty, and Sean; and my top 10 from this gen are Adam, Katie, Cam, Maya, Bianca, Fiona, Anya, Miles, and Holly J. My favorite Skins character is Rich and my otps are Hardlet, Freffy, Chral, and Naomily. I also ship Minky, Cassid, Tochelle, and Toxxie. :3 Hey What's wrong Alex? :( + [[User:Natalieoden1|''natalie'' ]] ''you're perfect the way you are''. 20:42, February 25, 2015 (UTC) Alex What's wrong? + [[User:Natalieoden1|''natalie'' ]] ''you're perfect the way you are''. 04:16, March 3, 2015 (UTC) Re:Hello:) Hey there :D Omg though we do have a lot in common haha ^_^ I meant to ask you when you were watching it but how did you like Skins? Tbh the wiki is what made me watch it. I love it tbh each generation brought something different. If I had to rank the generations it'd be 2 > 1 > 3 but all were really good. • [[User:Got2BFionaC101|''Tori]] • [[User talk:Got2BFionaC101|''I will always find you. ♡ ]] 21:09, March 9, 2015 (UTC) RE: Hi Hi Alex! Ahahah I've been wanting to get to know you better to but when it comes to doing just that I don't know exactly how to start, tbh xD I think we have a bit in common though. Not sure exactly what but I've felt the feeling surface up a few times when I read your comments, I guess. Skins is my absolute favorite show though, and I see you talk about it a lot. Maybe that's it xD But yeah, unpopular opinion, but my favorite is Gen 3, and my fave season is season 6. Idk I just felt it rounded out all of their characters and character development. Except Matty maybe, haha. What's your favorite character? Anyway, sorry for typing up a storm! I get a little carried away sometimes. But anyway, I just wanted to say, about one of your latest comments, I really admire you for being strong, and I think you should really applaud yourself for making it this far because honestly, you deserve happiness just like everyone else does :D TheRexVoxian (talk) 18:22, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Yup, Skins is the best :D It honestly trumps Degrassi in all aspects for me. My favorite is Franky. God I love her so much, and really wished I could just hug her sometimes no matter how much she messed up x) I love every single character except for maybe Anwar, Matty, and possibly Cook. I never got attached to Cook as much as the rest of the Skins fandom for some reason. But, if you asked me for a top five, it'd be Franky, Cassie, Chris, Effy, and Mini. And although JJ and Alo aren't on my top five, they're still one of my faves and I love them so much >_< TheRexVoxian (talk) 18:37, March 10, 2015 (UTC) People hated Franky? I didn't know that :( My favorite pairings are Taxxie, Naomily, Cassid, Minky, Hardlet, Malo, and Freffy. JJara was okay as well. You know what? I was so mad when they gave Naomi cancer in Skins Fire for like, no reason. It made me so sad omg. And then when they killed off Freddie, I was practically sinking in my chair. I was at a loss for words tbh. How'd you find Season 7? I didn't like any of it, really. My favorite was Pure but even that wasn't really that good. Everyone says Rise is amazing but I don't like Cook, and I tried watching it and never finished. I wish they brought back some Gen 3 characters for S7, to be honest. TheRexVoxian (talk) 19:07, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Oh, I also heard you like Marina and The Diamonds? She's like my fave <333 I've been listening to her since 2011, and honestly, her music is so dang relatable it's hard to stop. I get so excited just talking about her and her music. At one point, I was listening to Electra Heart on repeat several times a day or whenever I got the chance. Have you listened to any songs from her upcoming new album? ^_^ TheRexVoxian (talk) 19:12, March 10, 2015 (UTC) They were apparently supposed to make an episode in Season 7 that was either Mini-centric, or Franky-centric. Either would've been good and even better if it were both. But they said that they're "wrapped up everything they possibly could already in the Season 6 Finale" or something along those lines. I agree tbh first time I watched Rise, I fell asleep watching it. Haha no problem! My skype name is exactly the same as it is here, but all in small letters. What I love most about Marina is that each of her albums all have a very distinguished sound. They're all poppy in one aspect but at the same time they're all so different, and all about her life and that's what I love about her. What's your favorite song of hers? Okay, I know it might be difficult to answer that but there can be more than one :3 Mine are Teen Idle, Numb, Buy The Sta- ah forget it I love like, everything and anything that Marina does tbh <3 Hey girl! :) Omg hi, Alex! From what I've seen of your posts, I noticed that we share some similar opinions on various matters (and very different ones on others, hehe) :P I'd love to get to know you better too! I think you said before that you started Reign? If so, what do you think of it? I lost all motivation continuing with the show after the fuckery that was episode 10, but now that Franshit looks like he's on the verge of dying bc of that blessed ear infection and Mary's now in love with someone else (aka Nick from Skins, ooh la la), I may watch the rest of it later. The end is near for Franshit so I expect to rejoice with Sarah on here soon :P ♥[[User:MarauderScarlet| annie ]][[User talk:MarauderScarlet| this is my design. ❦]] 20:12, April 4, 2015 (UTC) Skype I saw. It's okay, I accepted your request. Yazzy - We're all stories in the end (talk) 19:50, April 9, 2015 (UTC) Re: House Of Cards Hey Alex! So yeah, this show is really good. I've always been interested in politics, and this show is just the perfect politics show tbh. My favorites atm are Claire and Zoey, and I'm not too fond of Peter Russo, but we'll see where this goes. I'm almost done with season 1, but I heard that it gets better with every season, so I'm excited!! Matt - If I let you down, like I tend to, I'm a fool for you. 14:31, April 12, 2015 (UTC) RE: Collage:3 I commented on it before and I absolutely love it! Thank you so much, girl. ♥ And yes, we definitely need a ship! Any ideas? I'm always bad at coming up with ships, lol. [[User:Rage&Love| ✿ Joanna ]][[User talk:Rage&Love| we can make our life a story.]] 01:48, April 22, 2015 (UTC) Reign Omg so I only have 3 more episodes left of season 1 to watch ^_^ it's so good!!! Wanna be Kenna/Greer with me? :D • [[User:Got2BFionaC101|''Tori]] • [[User talk:Got2BFionaC101|''I will always find you. ♡ ]] 02:28, April 27, 2015 (UTC) Hello~ Alex! omg we haven't talked in forever! I'm doing ok thank you, I'm just settling into my new life and trying to build it up as I deal with difficult family members =p How are you doing? xD [[User:Mochizou| Kieran ♥ ]][[User talk:Mochizou| If I hadn't met you, I never would have realized what kind of person I am ]] 20:37, May 24, 2015 (UTC) Re: Skype My status says "Foxy Loxy~" and my profile picture is of me (I have short red hair now). ♥ Alaura Happiness hit her, like a bullet in the back~ 00:49, May 27, 2015 (UTC) HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!! :D Happy birthday Alex! Have the best time of your life! :D Make your special day all about you because you deserve to have it be all about you! I'm glad that I can talk to you and that I became friends with you! :) You're a very sweet girl and everyone is so lucky to have you as a friend and a sister! The world needs more people like you because you know how to make everyone smile, at least for me. I hope that you enjoy being 17! Have a good time with your family and later tell us all about how it went! Happy birthday! :D + [[User:Natalieoden1|''natalie'' ]] ''you're perfect the way you are''. 04:12, May 27, 2015 (UTC) HAPPY BIRTHDAY LOLASONYA (XOXO)!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ALEX. (✿◠‿◠) You have made it to your 17th year and I am so honoured to be leaving my first birthday message to you right now. It's been a pleasure having you on the wiki over the past year and getting to know you more and more everyday, Alex. You have really become such a valued member in this community and we are all blessed to have such a sweet and generous person like you here. We may have not hit it off right away, but I'm so glad that I've finally taken the time to get to know you better. You're incredibly kind, loveable, sincere, and loyal to everyone you meet. I apologize if I ever gave you a hard time when you first joined, but I am grateful of you being so understanding and giving us a shot at being friends. I couldn't be happier that we are close now. ♥ I'm very proud of you, by the way. You deal with a lot of hardships in your life, and of course, here you are, as strong as ever. You're always going to deal with an uphill struggle, but it won't weaken you and I know that, because I feel like I've seen you go through hell and back, based on all of your stories. Never give up on yourself, bae, because you are truly amazing and I know you'll always get through whatever life throws at you. I hope you have a fantastic day today. You are more than deserving of a good birthday. ♥ I love you so much. ♥ '' ♥ ''cam sooner than later, i'll need a saviour. 23:00, May 27, 2015 (UTC) Ship LET'S BE ANNIE AND JOHN (LADY WITH THE STUTTER AND HER HUSBAND) Tia- "If I could trade mistakes for sheep," 00:49, June 26, 2015 (UTC) I love everyone and I still don't know their names. Tia- "If I could trade mistakes for sheep," 00:57, June 26, 2015 (UTC) Happy Wikiversary Happy Wikiversary (hope i spelled it right :P) Alex! Wouldn't have been the same without you! AshlieBlake (talk) 15:58, June 27, 2015 (UTC) Kik Hey, what's your kik, i'll pop up ? Magical Intoxication (talk) 21:03, July 3, 2015 (UTC) Hello Alex :D Aw hello it was so nice of you to message me. :) I hope that we can talk more and become good friends! Everyone on here seems very sweet. ^_^ MeredithPieterse (talk) 21:30, July 3, 2015 (UTC) Hmm not much else haha. Tori gave me some recs though, such as One Tree Hill, The 100, and The Walking Dead. So I think I'll be checking those out. MeredithPieterse (talk) 21:35, July 3, 2015 (UTC) Bae Hey what did you want in your collagio....ew that looks like fellatio...I apologize Tia- "If I could trade mistakes for sheep," 18:17, July 7, 2015 (UTC) Alex! Just wanted to stop by and say hi! :D + [[User:Natalieoden1|''natalie'' ]] ''you're perfect the way you are''. 15:20, August 6, 2015 (UTC) I've been so busy since the middle of summer I barley had any free time! xD I miss talking to you guys! How are you doing? :D + [[User:Natalieoden1|''natalie'' ]] ''you're perfect the way you are''. 15:36, August 6, 2015 (UTC) I've been doing some events that I wanted to tell you guys weeks ago! I wanted to tell you guys about it but for some reason, I feel like it's too late to tell. One of events that I did do is working at someplace where I think that almost everyone wanted to go to. It's like a second Disneyland if you're into it. + [[User:Natalieoden1|''natalie'' ]] ''you're perfect the way you are''. 15:48, August 6, 2015 (UTC) Well, I would say that it started getting better once I got myself busy. :) How about you? How's your summer going? Any plans that you did? :) + [[User:Natalieoden1|''natalie'' ]] ''you're perfect the way you are''. 15:57, August 6, 2015 (UTC) That's awesome! :D How are they doing? How's Washington? :) + [[User:Natalieoden1|''natalie'' ]] ''you're perfect the way you are''. 16:19, August 6, 2015 (UTC) I know the feeling. xD I've been doing a lot of walking as well. Not only do my feet hurt, but does my legs and my back. Any other plans? :) + [[User:Natalieoden1|''natalie'' ]] ''you're perfect the way you are''. 16:27, August 6, 2015 (UTC) That sucks. :/ I'm going back to school as well in a couple of weeks. Are you prepared for school? + [[User:Natalieoden1|''natalie'' ]] ''you're perfect the way you are''. 16:32, August 6, 2015 (UTC) That's good! :D Ready for college? + [[User:Natalieoden1|''natalie'' ]] ''you're perfect the way you are''. 16:48, August 6, 2015 (UTC) It really depends on the person. Trust me, college is a whole lot different from high school.'ll admit, there are times where I wish that I was back in high school. But if college is going to be better for you, that's great! As long as you do your work, give what your teachers want, stay on their good side, don't copy somebody's else work and if you do have someone's work in your work, you give them credit, turn in your work on time, etc., you should be good. :) But also this too. Give yourself breaks and have fun every when you have the chance. + [[User:Natalieoden1|''natalie'' ]] ''you're perfect the way you are''. 17:06, August 6, 2015 (UTC) Skype Added you :D Sarah (talk) 21:58, August 18, 2015 (UTC) Re: hello!!! Hey girl :D I know it does seem like forever; I've been so busy lately ugh. But yeah I've been doing good just trying to survive in this nasty heat we have over here. How bout you? :) • [[User:Got2BFionaC101|''Tori]] • [[User talk:Got2BFionaC101|''I will always find you. ♡ ]] 17:10, August 19, 2015 (UTC) Aw that's great I really hope you enjoy senior year. It's a special year so I know you'll have a good time :) I'm doing good I have an interview on Tuesday to look forward to so fingers crossed haha xD • [[User:Got2BFionaC101|''Tori]] • [[User talk:Got2BFionaC101|''I will always find you. ♡ ]] 18:50, August 21, 2015 (UTC) Merry Christmas <3 Merry Christmas Alex. I hope you have a great day <33 [[User:Mochizou| Kieran ♥ ]][[User talk:Mochizou| Yeah...I'm actually all alone ]] 19:10, December 23, 2015 (UTC) Merry Christmas!! Merry Christmas, Alex!!! You're such an awesome friend and I'm so glad we met. I hope we continue to keep our friendship growing cause you're so fave my dear. I hope you have a wonderful Christmas season <33 • [[User:Got2BFionaC101|''Tori]] • [[User talk:Got2BFionaC101|''I will always find you. ♡ ]] 04:34, December 24, 2015 (UTC) ALEX <3 Hey Alex, we haven't spoken in like forever, I don't know where we stand at the moment and if you're willing to talk to me, but I just want you to know that I hope we're still friends and when you're avaliable we could possibly chat? I've spoke to you since like Summer 2014? Earlier? Idk lol but either way Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!!! <3 DangerousLove (talk) 11:15, December 24, 2015 (UTC) Ah, that's great to hear, I've missed you too! How have you been? DangerousLove (talk) 10:03, December 26, 2015 (UTC) I'm getting better! And I finished Season 1 of Roswell it was sooo good! I can't wait to watch the others. I've also been watching lots of South Of Nowhere, have you heard of it? DangerousLove (talk) 10:37, December 26, 2015 (UTC) South of Nowhere is about this family that moves to LA, three of their teens go to the public high school, one of them is adopted, the other (Spencer) is confused about her sexuality and she is the main focus of the show ig though there are many other characters and plots. It's a really cute drama/romance and i'd defo recommend you to try it out, I fell in love with it from the first episode :) ,it aired on the same channel as Degrassi back in the day so I guess if I compared them both South of Nowhere is the best of the two. DangerousLove (talk) 11:50, December 27, 2015 (UTC) Hey!! Hiya Alex it's Jai, I haven't spoke to you for ages,how are you? Happy Belated Birthday btw! (Prince ♥ 10:45, May 30, 2016 (UTC)) I need your Skype Hey Alex, The wifi is acting up in Ghana but I need ur new Skype, and we need to talk more. I will be able to when I get back from Ghana, hopefully ( als if this posts twice, sorry its ghana connection). I miss you and love you <3. Crazygirl97 (talk) 00:47, July 18, 2016 (UTC) Hey girl Jsyk (in case u didn't i couldnt tell by ur comment) Adrie is a Known Racist so i dnt think all of the comments were abt hating Caitlin, most were "Wow not shocked a known racist doesnt like a black character" I know u love Caitlin I aint watch the show most of my knowledge comes from whatever gets said on here but yeah Adrie is a Known Racist~Michi I'm in heaven just me and the dancefloor 01:17, March 8, 2017 (UTC) She's been banned a few times for instigating things and she's said racist/misogynistic things repeatedly since joining wiki, mostly against Shay but also against other black female characters (Josie from Riverdale, and now this against Iris despite the fact Sarah said nothing about Iris in her main post). Jo banned her infinitely though(long time coming).~Michi I'm in heaven just me and the dancefloor 02:08, March 8, 2017 (UTC)